Recently, various electronic devices such as tablet computers, PDAs and smartphones have been developed. Many of these electronic devices include a touch screen display for facilitating input operations by the user. The user touches a menu or an object displayed on the touch screen with a finger or the like, thereby instructing the electronic device to execute a function associated with the menu or the object.
With regard to character input, an electronic device with a hardware keyboard is superior to a touch input electronic device. Conventionally, it has not been easy to smoothly input a number of characters by hand.